Mommy's Little Angel
by justices
Summary: One shot; In which little Emma is asking her Mommy why she doesn't have a Daddy and all the other princesses do. Mommy!Snow & Little Emma set in the EF.


**Mommy's Little Angel**

**Summary: In which little Emma is asking her Mommy why she doesn't have a Daddy and all the other princesses do. **

'Mommy.' A small voice whispered next to Queen Snow White's large kingsized bed. The Queen desperately wanted to turn around, pretending that she didn't hear anything, too tired to wake up at an early hour like this. Knowing that a big council meeting was planned the next morning. 'Mommy..' Two small hands were placed on her shoulder trying to shake her awake. 'Mommy, wake up!' Snow opened her eyes finding a pair of big green eyes staring at her.

With a smile on her face she turned to the little girl with the golden curls, who was standing there in her jammies holding a stuffed rabbit close to her. 'Hey baby, what's wrong?' She asked as she pulled Emma in her arms as she sat up in bed. 'Did something scare you? Did you dream?' Snow asked her daughter hiding a yawn from her.

Emma shook her head as she hold on tightly with her fists at her mother's night gown making it very clear that she wasn't going to leave any time soon. 'I wanna stay with you, Mommy.' She stated with a voice so small that did Snow's heart melt when she heard it.

Emma rested her head against her mother's shoulder, as she let go off her mother with one hand and put her thumb into her mouth, happily sucking it.

'Of course, baby.' The Queen stroked the girls golden curls trying to get her to sleep as she rocked her back and forth. 'But honey, do you have any idea what time it is?' She sighed tiredly. 'It's very late and time for little princesses like you to go to sleep.'

Emma only nodded in response already too tired to answer, but somehow found the strength to ask her mother something else. 'Mommy?'

'Yes, baby?' Snow looked down at her baby girl who's eyes were dropping close as she started to rub small circles on her back, hoping that she would be out as a light soon.

Emma rubbed her left eye with her tiny fist before answering. 'Where's my Daddy?' She asked innocently as she looked up at her mother with big curious eyes.

'Oh sweetie..' Snow placed a hand on her daughters cheek as she still held her with one arm. Gently stroking it with her thumb she looked her daughter in the eye searching for a reason, the reason why her daughter asked her this question, but couldn't find one.

A warm smile formed on Snow's face before asking her daughter a question herself. 'Why are you asking Emma?'

The little girl didn't seem to mind the question, because she looked right back into her mother's identical green eyes. 'Alex and Abigail have a Daddy, Mommy.' She whispered tiredly. 'And Lilian.. and Gracie.'

Snow nodded as she gave her daughter a sad smile. This question hurt Snow a little, worrying that she hadn't had been enough for Emma, that maybe, she should've gotten a new husband. Just one question but it brought her back to the day of her daughter's birth. The day that Regina casted that spell and the day that husband died trying to safe their baby. Which he did, and she couldn't have been more thankful for that, but she missed Charming every day of her life. Many people tried to couple her to another men, but without any success. The Queen was still grieving 'till this day. She was destined to be with one man, her Prince Charming, they should have lived happily ever after.

'Mommy?' A whisper sounded from her arms and Snow looked down at her daughter. 'Don't be sad, Mommy.'

A few tears dropped out of Snow's eyes as she kissed her daughter's cheek, continueing stroking her daughter's hair. 'I am fine, honey. Mommy just.. just needed a moment.' The vague answer was enough for her daughter, who nodded tiredly in response ready to fall asleep. 'You know..' Snow smiled. 'Mommy has a very special bedtime story for you, my dear.'

Emma smiled as she snuggled closer to her mother. 'What 'tory?' She mumbled.

'One about your Daddy.' Snow looked up to the wall where her husband's sword hang next to a life-size portrait of him, and smiled at it knowing that he was watching them, wherever he was. 'Once upon a time..'

Snow White started her story about how her Prince Charming was the greatest man that had ever lived, about their adventures and their love, but before she could even finish the story she heard a soft snoring noise escaping from her daughter. She smiled down at her beautiful little girl enjoying the moment for now.

Gently placing a kiss on her daughter's forehead, Snow couldn't help to stroke her daughter's hair for one last time. Many people told her that Emma was the perfect blend between her parents, but Snow saw only one thing in her; Charming. Her little girl, her precious little angel.


End file.
